vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Outbreak
Outbreak (also known as Vigilance Chronicles: Outbreak) is the first and pilot episode of Vigilance Chronicles, developed by edmundpjc. It is also the first episode of the Outbreak Series of the franchise. The episode is hosted and shared with 40''' 'chapters in adventure mode in the game SPORE: Galactic Adventures. Plot Summary In the world of the dinosaur-inhabited Saurotopia, a mysterious plague has caused highly aggressive mutated zombies to appear and wipe out many citizens of Terra District, forcing survivors to abandon their homes. The only hope is relied on the Velociraptor detective going by the name of Vigilance who remains behind in the post-apocalyptic domain to uncover the mystery behind the source of the infection and eliminate it, not only to cure the world from it but to avenge his loved ones as well. With horrifying challenges that stand in his way, Vigilance has set his goal to stop this nightmare before it consumes him too. Synopsis In Saurotopia, a fictional Earth-like planet inhabited by citizens in the form of anthropomorphic dinosaurs and other prehistoric species, an unknown lethal strain has overrun Terra District, which either killed lives or infect them into aggressive feral zombies that preyed on the non-infected. Rookie detective Victor Edwards, along with his companions and military personnel, participate in eliminating any infected to prevent the spread of infection. Having emerged victorious in a battle, he comes to know about the unexpected death of his cousin Sally. As the death toll increases over months, the district is declared quarantined by the government and an evacuation of the district is issued. While his family and his seven remaining cousins follow orders to seek refuge in the other unaffected districts, Victor who grieves for Sally, secretly stays behind instead, having made his decision to find the truth about the Undead crisis to avenge his cousin. Three years later, Victor, going by the name Detective Vigilance and appearing as an apparent sole survivor in the deserted Terra District, now lives an isolated life in his high storey apartment, having survived and adapted to the apocalypse. Outside, the landscape of Terra District is deserted. Vigilance undergoes a daily routine basis, venturing out in the day on his motorcycle to search of supplies and food close to his house while keeping a lookout for the infected, which are notified to be highly active during night and rainstorms, and in dark areas. At home, he would check his emails and broadcast to his family, who are moved to a Navy vessel away from the quarantined district, updating on his experiences when necessary, while barricading himself for the night. Vigilance has no intention of searching for survivors in the district and a vaccine to the infected since the beginning has never been made successful by the scientists stated on news broadcast. One day having salvaged enough for his supply runs, Vigilance explores further from his home area, stumbling into the North City ruins as a result, where it is overrun and infested with a colony of zombies. The horde discovers and attack him, whereby he escapes and survives. Vigilance returns a few times daily for research and pictures as evidence of the colony while trying his best to keep hidden, only to discover that the infection is creating more dangerous mutations after several harrowing encounters with them. Since this discovery, Vigilance begins experiencing nightmares and hallucinations involving Sally, the rest of his cousins, and a mysterious demonic dragon-like creature with long hair covering most of its face. Disturbed by the visions that has been constantly haunting him, Vigilance visits his old school to find inner peace, where the undead are deterred by the auditorium when they attack Vigilance. Upon returning from the school, Vigilance receives a mail from his old school friend and Engine Batch member Ozzie, who arranged a meeting at the nearby East Airport. Upon arrival, Vigilance is instantly attacked by the Undead and a dark-clad figure leading the horde, making him realise the mail was a fraud and a trap. In the ensuing skirmish, Vigilance manages to defeat his attacker and question his identity, but is warned that “He will come for you.” The assailant attempts to strangle Vigilance to death, forcing the latter to kill him. Frustrated with the lack of ‘answers’, Vigilance storms back to the North City and is surprised to find the area deserted. Having enough of whoever controlling the zombies is toying with him, he fires his gun away recklessly in an attempt to draw the zombies out. Vigilance accidentally shoots what appears to be his cousin Daisy but realise that it was a hallucination. Before Vigilance can react, the demonic being suddenly appears and knocks him unconscious. By the time Vigilance regained consciousness, it is already past sundown, and he is pitted against larger mutations, but gets injured during a fight with an Undead Triceratops. He barely escapes the ruins as an Undead Spinosaurus attacks. Vigilance visits the cemetery where Sally was buried, breaking down and contemplating his failures. Driven to the edge of his emotional stress, Vigilance suicidally attracts and massacres a horde of Undead, but is soon overwhelmed. The zombies are about to kill Vigilance when he is rescued by a small band of survivors known as the Encampment led by Tankie, who explains to him that the group had taken refuge in their apartment hideout during the district evacuation. Healing in their hideout and attempting to protect it from a zombie attack, Vigilance earns the group’s trust, including from Vanessa whom he is instantly attracted to. As their hideout was nearly exposed in the attack and about to collapse, Vigilance offered the group his house as a safe harbor, to which they agree before travelling there. On the way to his house on foot, Vigilance relates his past to Vanessa, including losing Sally. The team then camps in an abandoned chalet at the South City halfway through the journey. That night, the Undead attacks the cabin, having followed the scent of the Encampment due to a trail of tea supply left accidentally by one of the members Patrick. Vigilance decided to escort the group to his old school nearby, where it is revealed to be a holy Methodist school, the reason why the zombies avoid the auditorium which has several large crucifixes. Upon reaching the auditorium, the group discovers to their horror that Vigilance is showing signs of infection on his shoulder, which he is completely unaware of. As Vigilance denies this and claims he does not know how he got it, Tankie, fearing that Vigilance had set them up for a trap, prepares to kill him but Vanessa manages to stop him and claim Vigilance's essential to the group. Vigilance breaks down, admitting that he may have been responsible for the outbreak. In a flashback, Vigilance reveals his previous school life as Victor, a victim to bullying, where he was undergoing a chemistry laboratory session with his classmates. One of the students named Osborne, who was interested in the power of chemicals he used during the labs, mixes them without authority, believing he can weaponize and sell them for his future. Vigilance, who was goaded persuasively to be Osborne’s friend and assistant, refuses and tries to stop him. Disgusted that Vigilance was against his works, Osborne had his friend Pedrick attack Vigilance, and the ensuing fight causes Pedrick to be exposed with one of the mixed chemicals, mutating him before he was taken quarantine to a hospital. Dismissed as a minor issue, Pedrick who lost traces of humanity to the infection bites one of the nurses, spreading the infection, while Osborne disappears. Vigilance’s earlier hallucination with Daisy back at the North City is also revealed that he has a past romantic involvement with his own cousin to relieve the stress he had with his bullies. Valarie, learning of Vigilance’s school incident that resulted in the outbreak as well as believing he is a womanizer due to his relationship with Daisy, berates him and threatens him to stay away from Vanessa. Accepting the fact that he will become infected, Vigilance leaves the group to battle the zombies alone. The Undead ceases their attack and the demonic being, known as the Dreamslayer, arrives to confront Vigilance, with the Encampment as hostage. Aware of Sally's death and Vigilance’s intimate love to Daisy, the Dreamslayer attempts to control him through conjuring series of terrible visions of his cousins and mishaps to force him to submission. Vigilance fights back with fury when the Dreamslayer reveals that he was the one who infected him and one of the chemicals of Vigilance’s past which caused the outbreak. Vigilance stops when the Encampment are threatened to be killed by the surrounding Undead. At the same moment, Vigilance begins to succumb to the infection, whereby the Dreamslayer convinces Vigilance to join him with the Undead, and demands him to kill Vanessa in order to 'return to Daisy' to avert his emotional strain. Vigilance seemingly obliges as the infection consumes him but the love for his cousins and Vanessa, as well as his determination to avenge Sally, have proven to be strong, overcoming and regressing the infection inside him, seemingly destroying it. Ollie throws a Molotov cocktail at the distracted Dreamslayer, incinerating him and setting the school ablaze in the process. The Encampment breaks free and attack the zombies as they try to escape the fire. Trapped within the surrounding flames, Vigilance engages the Dreamslayer. The Dreamslayer is about to kill Vanessa who intervened the fight, when Vigilance impales the monster with her fallen spear. The Dreamslayer disintegrates and the apparent death causes the infected to retreat. As the fire dies, Vigilance shares a final look at a hallucination of his cousins, before fleeing with the Encampment from the burning school. Arriving at his house with his allies to recuperate, Vigilance received a message broadcast from another group of survivors who has an urgent request. Preparing for their arrival, he concludes that it is "the beginning” of the rebellion against the Undead. A post-credits scene shows the Dreamslayer standing alone in front of the now ruined Methodist school with the hole at the back of its head healing, revealing to have survived. Characters Saurotopians * Victor Edwards / Detective Vigilance: The story’s protagonist ''Velociraptor and a rookie detective vigilante of Terra District who investigates the case of the zombie apocalypse. * Tankie Probert: A bossy, arrogant but friendly Tarchia who is the leader of the Encampment. * Vanessa Fang: An outgoing and kind Velociraptor and a member of the Encampment'','' who is a former children’s department store assistant pursuing for business, whom Vigilance is attracted to. * Ben Champman: A Beipiaosaurus police sergeant whose occasional gruff demeanor is just a front covering his more compassionate interior. * Cheryl Lovell: A kind and sweet bespectacled Caudipteryx who serves as a motherly figure to the Encampment. * Gilbert Clemens: A charismatic but sarcastic Guanlong who serves as a tactician and sharpshooter of the Encampment. * Valarie Lime: A shy but sly Variraptor who is a member of the Encampment. * Delphine Ohzjbn: A stylish and feisty Dilong who is a member of the Encampment. * Linda Cheshire: A curious and quirky Leaellynasaura who is Cheryl’s best friend and once worked as a finance administrator. * Patrick Eskay: A nerdy but cowardly Plateosaurus ''who is a member of the Encampment. * Selena Awang: A sassy and cranky ''Shuvuuia who is Tankie's right-hand woman and a member of the Encampment. * Ollie Hammond: A playful but supportive Orodromeus who is a skilled strategist and member of the Encampment. * Rizwan Molitor: A light-hearted but smart Rhamphorhynchus pterosaur who once served as a theatre ticketing agent but is now a valuable member of the Encampment as their scout. He does not appear in the SPORE version of Outbreak, having been added to the cast as a last minute because of the character's importance in the series. * Sally Gatherer: A Sinornithosaurus who is one of Vigilance’s eight cousins who was killed during the outbreak. As a main subject of the franchise, Vigilance sought a vendetta on the Undead for killing his cousin, determining to find the source that caused the outbreak to happen and eliminate it. Sally frequently appears as a hallucination in Vigilance’s visions. Additionally, Vigilance's other cousins David, Daisy, Pamela, Una, Maya, Mary and Udesky, his parents Vlad and Vivian, and his relatives Patricia, Dallas, Michelle, Aaron and Urban appear as cameos. Other Saurotopian characters include Salim, Ozzie, Paul, Haxter and Cornell, who previously worked with Vigilance in school and the Engine Batch. The Undead * The Dreamslayer: A shadowy demonic dragon-like entity of unknown species who leads the Undead creatures to conquer Saurotopia. * Undead Raptor * Undead Hooligan Raptor * Undead Spitter Raptor * Undead Goon Raptor * Undead Pterodactyl * Undead Dryosaurus * Undead Pachycephalosaurus * Undead Ceratosaurus * Undead Utahraptor * Undead Postosuchus * Undead Stegosaurus * Undead Triceratops * Undead Carnotaurus * Undead Tyrannosaurus * Undead Brachiosaurus * Undead Spinosaurus Others * Wraith: A black-clad Troodon militant and ambusher of unknown affiliation who attacks Vigilance at the East Airport of Terra District. Osborne Renyant appears as a student in Methodist School and rival of Vigilance before he became the raptor's long-time enemy in the Civilian Series. Pedrick, Osborne's follower appears as well. Production Differences between the reboot and SPORE adventures * Vlad, Vivian, Patricia, Dallas, Michelle, Aaron, and Urban do not appear in the SPORE edition since the characters are a last minute addition to the series. They are included due to their importance with the main character and his cousins. * Cornell is also not included in the SPORE edition of Outbreak. The character is confirmed in the later episodes of Vigilance Chronicles hence worth appearing in Outbreak. * Vigilance does not get to chose to get everyone of Terra District to leave their city during the outbreak as compared to the SPORE edition. This is highly unlikely in the old version as he is one of the civilians and only the government makes the decision whether to make their city quarantine in the crisis of an outbreak. * Vigilance's house is depicted to be just one isolated apartment with a swimming pool in the SPORE version due to adventure creator complexity. The reboot version will however have more apartments alongside his, making the area a condominium. * Vigilance could not afford the defenses outside his house or even a turret against the Undead unlike in the SPORE version. Living 24 floors high is enough for a defense. * Vigilance treks and runs in the SPORE edition instead of taking transport around the apocalyptic Terra District. He never has a motorcycle in the old version in the first place. * In the film, Vigilance has no knowledge about the Undead lair until spending three years of isolation whereas he knows about it since the quarantine in the SPORE edition. ** Similarly, Vigilance frequently visits the Undead lair to collect meat for his supplies. This concept is scrapped in the reboot version as consumption of the meat can possibly result in infection. The replacement will depict Vigilance collecting supplies from nearby shopping malls and stores instead, where the meat are fresh and edible when cooked. * Undead Raptors with 'spiked gears' for hands and Undead Notosuchus appear in the SPORE edition. It is highly unlikely that zombies form 'spiked gears' out of the mutation. Additionally the Undead Notosuchus are just for show. They are instantly dropped from the reboot version, with the Undead Raptor Hooligan (the one with the 'dagger' for its hand) replacing the role of the Undead Raptors with the 'spiked gear'. * Wraith in the SPORE edition is not properly introduced, referred to as the 'mutant dinosaur'. The reboot version clarifies that he is a unique Troodon with armor that makes him resemble the original design that protects him from harm. * The incapacitated Wraith does not do anything to Vigilance in the SPORE edition, before he kills the assassin without mercy. However in the reboot version, Wraith still attacks Vigilance even when defeated by him, forcing Vigilance to shoot him down in self-defense. * The Encampment member Rizwan is not included in the SPORE edition of Outbreak. He however makes his first appearance in Quandary (SPORE edition of Quaking) as a last minute additional character. His role as the comic relief among the Encampment team makes him important to be included in his group in Outbreak in the reboot version. * Vigilance and the Encampment stayed at a cabin for the night on their way to Vigilance's house in the reboot version where they got attacked by the Undead, whereas in the SPORE version, they reached his house already within just one day before they get attacked. The latter is not the case such that the travelers have to spend approximately 2 days to get from their hideout on the West Side of Terra District to the other side East of the District on foot due to the long distance. * Vigilance does not show and tell Ben about his cousins unlike in the SPORE edition; that is passed to Vanessa instead in the reboot version. The only minimal difference is that he does not provide this vision insight with her, only talk. * Valarie gets angry with Vigilance mostly over his relationships with Vanessa and even his cousins in the SPORE edition, hence causing confusion with the plot. In the reboot version, however, she gets mad over the fact Vigilance is part of the outcome of the outbreak that happened in Terra District due to a past event. However, Valarie's reaction with part of Vigilance's relationship with Vanessa is still retained in the reboot version. ** The locations of this scenario are different too. It occurs in Vigilance's house in the SPORE edition, whereas in the reboot version it is Methodist School, Vigilance's old school, to make the plot explanatory. ** The Encampment discovers about Vigilance's infection after the Valarie argument in the SPORE edition whereas in the reboot version, it is the other way round as a continuity. * How the Undead found the team as in the SPORE edition wasn't explained, assuming that the Dreamslayer knows Vigilance's whereabouts via the infection he passed to after he knocks him out. The reboot version clarifies that Patrick foolishly left a leaking trail of tea that led the Undead to their new hideout in the cabin. * TBA Trivia * TBA Category:Vigilance Chronicles Category:Outbreak Series Category:Episodes